Nothing is Ever How it Seems
by Creativeprodigy
Summary: Tris goes to a new school wondering if there will be any wolfbloods like her, but what she doesn't expect are vampires, shapeshifters, and mind readers/controllers. Collab of CreativeProdigy and Wierdgirldw
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

_All I can see is shattered pieces_

_I can't keep it hidden like a secret_

_I can't look away_

_From all this pain in a world we made_

I groggily get up and turn off my alarm that had set off Rise by Skillet. Ugh I go to a new school today. I wonder if anyone else at school is like me. I shrug and jump in the shower before getting dressed in one of my sleeping with sirens shirts and ripped black jeans. I yawn and slip on my custom skrillex converse and my black leather jacket before running downstairs to my dull gray kitchen.

"Morning mom." I say.

"Morning sweetie. Remember to try and not to get mad today. Oh and you might want these." She me car keys.

"I will mom and you got me a car?" I ask excitedly.

"Yep! By the way the school called to tell me to tell you that you are in dauntless." My mom explains.

"Will you be leaving for another fashion show or movie deal soon?" I ask sadly. My mom is a famous actress, model and fashion designer while my dad is very high up in the government so my family is very rich.

"In about two months I have a new movie to start working on." My mom states happily.

"Two months! Yay! Well I gotta go see you later!" I rush.

"Bye see you after school!" She calls after me.

When I get outside I see a midnight black Ferrari with red fire outlines on the sides and immediately know it's mine. I jump in and head to school, considering my brother Caleb is probably already there. I pull up and everyone in the parking lot turns and gawks at my car, a few staring with jealousy. I smirk and jump out of the car, locking it behind me, as I head to the office to get my schedule.

"Hello I'm Beatrice Prior and I'm here to pick up my schedule. Oh and can you tell my teachers to not say my last name and to call me Tris?" I ask the secretary, Jeanine, it says on her name tag.

"Of course." She says handing me my schedule.

I turn and see a tall, tan girl with dark brown hair while accidentally bumping into her. "Oops sorry!" I say.

"It's okay. Hi my name is Christina but you can call me Chris." She replies.

"I'm Tris. Can you tell me where Mr. Max's classroom is?" I ask.

"Here let me compare my schedule with yours." She says, taking my schedule. "Yay! You're in all my classes and your locker is right beside mine so I guess we were sent to be best friends!"

I smile "Cool. So can we head to our lockers I need to drop of my extra stuff?" I ask, man I really need to stop asking questions.

"Yeah it's on the way." Christina pulls me.

When we get there a group of people are standing by our lockers while a bunch of girls, obviously sluts that aren't in the same group, are flirting with all the guys, mainly one that has ocean blue eyes. I hear one say to the deep blue eyed guy "How about we go somewhere more private and have some " alone time" while thrusting her boobs in his face. Him just looking really uncomfortable just like the rest of his guy friends while his girl friends look super annoyed and are trying to get them off who I assume are their boyfriends.

"I'm gonna go ahead and assume that they don't want those sluts over there." Is whisper to a fuming Christina as one goes up to a blonde haired boy.

"Yep." She says with venom in her voice.

"I know how to deal with this. Just watch and learn." I say walking towards them smirking with Christina following.

"HEY SLUTS I'M PRETTY SURE THEY DON'T WANT YOU OVER HERE SO MOVE ALREADY!" I yell. They all look startled as one, their leader I assume, steps toward me.

"And why would we listen to you? Twelve year old." She scoffs.

"One. I am 16 not twelve. Two. I am a black belt who could whip all your asses in about five seconds. Do you want any more reasons?" I ask as she and her friends back away. "So shut it vampire." Her eyes go wide as I say vampire. Ah yes I noticed she was one when she was trying to get that blue eyed guy's attention. They walk away looking for new victims and I smirk as the leader says "this isn't over." And I reply "oh but it is."

Christina hugs me and thanks me before going over to who I assume is her boyfriend. "These crazy people are my friends Uriah, Four, Zeke,Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna." She says pointing to each one as she says their names. I notice that the blue eyed guy is Four.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tris." I say.

"Thanks for helping us with those sluts." They all say.

"Well you didn't look like you were enjoying them shoving their boobs into your faces and by the looks of it your girlfriends didn't like it either." I reply. All but Lynn and Four start blushing furiously.

"Um we aren't dating.." The ones blushing say.

"Well you should. Zeke and Shauna seem like they would be good together as well as Uriah and Marlene and Christina and Will." I state.

All of their eyes widen as Four says "See! Someone brand new can tell that you like each other but somehow you guys don't." And somehow they all turn an even deeper shade of red.

"We need to get to class guys!" I realize. Christina starts dragging me to first period after I shove my stuff into my locker.


	2. Chapter 2

Four POV

As soon as I got to school I knew that the whores would be all over us and I dreaded it. I try to make them stay away but they just keep coming back. What's worse is that they are vampires so almost nothing threatens them. I could sense that someone new was coming and that they were a wolf blood like me and the rest of my friends. Hopefully Jeanine won't find out because she hunts supernatural beings down in order to kill them.

I walk to my locker and talk to the rest of my friends except for some reason Christina isn't here. I tell them about what I sensed and they all wondered who it could be.

"Hey babe, miss me?" I hear a high pitched voice that I associate with Lauren, Brooke, Olivia, Molly and Blaire. I turn and see the queen of the sluts herself, Lauren, "trip" into me and shove her boobs in my face.

"One I'm not your babe. Two get off of me. Three freaking stay away from my friends and I. Four leave me alone already I will never want you!" I reply with pure hatred in my voice.

Right as she is about to answer back I hear " HEY SLUTS IM PRETTY SURE THEY DONT WANT YOU OVER THERE SO MOVE ALREADY!" I sigh with relief and look to see who saved us. She has stormy blue gray eyes and dirty blonde hair. To me she looks beautiful. I sense she is a wolfblood too and I guess she is the one I sensed earlier.

"Hi I'm Tris." She says after talking about some other stuff.

Realization hits her and she says "we have to get to class!"

Tris POV

We get to AP Geometry right before the the bell rings and I sit down next to Christina in the corner of the classroom. The rest of the day until lunch is a blur, considering I zoned out the second I sat down in each class.

Christina leads me to a table in the middle of the room, sadly everyone was watching me so I nearly died because of the attention. "Hi everyone!" Christina chirps and sits next to Will, leaving me with the only other seat available which was right next to Four and Marlene with Christina across the table." Christina and Will obviously like each other so why don't they just go out already" I think to myself.

"Thanks for getting those sluts off Uriah and the others." Marlene thanks me, trying to be quiet when saying so.

"When I saw Christina look like she was going to murder someone when one of them touched Will and all of them looking uncomfortable I figured they weren't wanted there." I reply "I knew how to deal with them because of my old school, there were a lot of them there that liked my friend Matthew. Nita was the worst out of all of them though, she would through herself at him in skimpy clothing at every chance she got."

Will and Christina apparently heard our conversation because they start blushing furiously when I mention the part about Christina looking murderous.

I hear footsteps headed our way and I look up to see Lauren walking towards us. I know that she is going to dump her food on me and then try to get into Four's lap so I whisper "hey Uriah, think you could trip Lauren before she gets over here?" I then start thinking "why would it bother me so much for me to even think about her near him". " Maybe it's because you like him" my subconscious says. Wait hold up, me, having a crush, that is crazy.

"Sure." He whispers back, aware of what she was going to do otherwise. He sticks his leg out right as she walks past him and she trips and falls, her lunch getting all over her clothes, if you could call those clothes considering it was practically a bra with short shorts, so it mainly got on her body.

"Hey Four could you help me up?" She asks in what I think was supposed to be a seductive voice but really was just annoying.

He acts like he is thinking about his answer and then replies "no not really".

" why not?" She pouts.

"I don't like you." He states blankly.

Lauren mumbles something about how one day he will be hers and walks off, lunch in her hair and on her clothes.

~page break~

"Finally, art class" I think when I hear people sitting around me. I look up and see that Four is on my left, Christina on my right, Marlene in front of me, Uriah on her right, Lynn on her left, Will is behind Christina and Zeke is behind me with Shauna to his left. "Whoa" I start to think "I'm in the middle of a bunch of people that are my friends for once. This has never happened to me before".

" Hi everyone I'm Tori, the art and music teacher, today you will be working in pairs. You each have to draw each other and I have already made up the will be your partners in pair activities for the rest of the year." Tori announces and I can't help but hope I'm with Four.

"These are the pairs; Marlene and Uriah, Christina and Will, Zeke and Shauna, Four and Tris..." Tori starts.

"Why arent I with Four again?" Lauren interrupts.

"Because I feel like Four and Tris will have better chemistry than you and Four since passion is a very big influence on your art." She explains. At this I feel heat rise to my cheeks and I look down, but out of the corner of my eye I see Four smirking.I wonder if he likes me or if he is just relieved to not be with Lauren this year. It could be both oh I hope it's both. Where are these thoughts coming from? I ask myself.

"These are also your partners in music class." Tori continues. "Get started everyone!"

Four and I turn our desks to face each other so we can get a better angle of looking at each other. I take out my sketch book and pencils and flip to an empty page. I look up and take in his features. He has a spare upper lip, a hoped nose and chiseled features, but what really get me are his eyes. They are a deep ocean blue, the kind of color the waves would be at midnight.

I look down before I get lost in his eyes. I start to sketch out a rough sketch of his face and then use a finer pencil to do his features. When I finish it looks like I'm staring at him in real life.

"Tris this looks wonderful! Would you mind if I used it as an example for the other classes?" Tori asks me, practically gaping at my drawing.

"I wouldn't mind." I reply softly as I carefully tear out the drawing.

Tori heads back up to the front of the room with my drawing in her hands and she says "This is a perfect example of drawing realistically. Which is why having some sort of positive relationship with the person you are drawing can be important. This, by the way, is Tris' drawing of Four for those of you who would like to know." I blush and sink further into my seat.

I hope music goes differently, but the again this is me we're talking about and I have a feeling it will be anything but normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N YAY I finally updated this story!**

Tris POV

As Christina drags me to the music room i can't help but wonder if any of my new friends are wolf-bloods like me, especially since I saw vampires earlier. Wait what if there are hunters too...maybe I should let them reveal if themselves before I do.

"Hey Tris after school want to go into the woods with us? We have a secret spot that we hang out at!"Christina asks.

"Sure, sounds fun." I reply. That would be the perfect oportunity for them to reveal who they are and if they are hunters or wolf-bloods or some other supernatural being.

~Page Break~

"C'mon Trissypoo!" Uriah yells in my ear as we walk out the double doors of school.

"I think you just bursted my eardrum" i reply, cringing.

"YAY COME ON" Uriah drags me deeper into the woods that are beside the school following the rest of our group until we reach a clearing in the woods. Suddenly they all disappear.

"Guys where did you go?" I say hesitantly. Suddenly I see a familiar pair of midnight blue eyes except that it's a wolf with has dark brown fur. Now where have I seen those eyes before? Thinking... Four! So they are wolf-bloods. I smirk to myself and become my wolf form, my blue-gray eyes shining in the light.

" So I see you are one of us. Now however you must prove yourself." Four's voice enters my head as he comes out of the shadows with the rest of the gang in their wolf forms as well.

" How do I prove myself?" I ask.

" You must go through a series of tests first. Then your rightful rank will be revealed at midnight of the night you finish them." Zeke's voice says as he, I assume, approaches me.

"When can I start?" I question, looking at Four because he seems to be the leader of this pack.

"Meet us here after school tomorrow." Shauna replies, stepping forward.

"Okay I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I reply and stalk off into the woods before breaking off into a run and speed run to my house before turning human and entering.

"Hey Sweetie how was today?" my mom asks from the kitchen.

"Good, I made some new friends today." I answer her, walking into the kitchen so I can see her.

"They're wolf-bloods aren't they." She states, looking up at me from the sink where she's washing dishes.

"How did you know?" I ask, putting plates on the drying rack.

"Simple, I can smell their scents on you." she replies simply.

I face-palm mentally "I always forget you have super-smell. Well I've got to go to bed. Night mom." I say, putting the last dish away and drying off my hands.

" Night and good luck on proving yourself to your friends tomorrow!" She yells as I walk upstairs, change quickly into my pajamas, and fall into bed, falling asleep instantly.

**A/N Yay Update! I finally got a new computer so yay I might update more now!** **As always Don't forget to review (especially if you have ideas for the story) or IM me!**


	4. Something I need to address

**A/N Let me put something straight I never pictured Christina black (not to be racist its just not how I pictured her) so yes she is tan in this fanfic tokeahontas, and if you don't like it then don't freaking read it! Also I don't remember reading that "Tris Prior is a fucking goddess" in the freaking book also this is fanfiction, so when you say "in what world is she going to waste her time on skrillex, or calling other girls sluts?" in an AU world that's where! And in what way does this story have "internalized misogyny" I'm not hating on any women whatsoever so understand that this is fanfiction and its MY story not yours tokeahontas and now I am done with my rant (sorry everyone else but this comment said I was being racist and had internalized misogyny when I didn't)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N It has been SOOO long since I've posted a chapter and I'm seriously sorry, I just get out of routines so easily and so fast, I really need to work on that. But that isn't the only reason I haven't posted. I actually hadn't been on in a loooonnnnggg time because I kind of got uninterested in it for a while, which actually happens to me a lot more than anyone will ever know. But hey! At least I'm posting again. SO sorry for the long A/N btw.**

**Tris POV**

"Okay so what do I do first?" I ask, nervous for the first trial.

"It's simple. All you have to do is play a little game of hide and seek. Eyes closed." Zeke says, smirking at the end.

I take a deep breath and inhale their scents, "Well are we going to start or what?" I question, turning into a wolf.

"One second," Christina replies before tying something around my eyes "done. Now come on guys lets hide. Don't forget to count to 25!." she says giggling.

"I wonder if they made these trials when they kids or something because this seems ridiculous." I think to myself, counting in my head to 25 before cautiously stepping forward.

~page break~

I hear small nearly silent breaths coming from the left, I lift my nose into the air and smell the sickeningly sweet perfume of Christina, fainter than it had been at school like she tried washing away the scent but failed. I silently walk behind where I think she is and I howl, saying "I found you!"

"Damn it!" she curses into the wind, walking back to the clearing. As soon as she leaves I can smell more scents, she wasn't alone, hmmm is that Will?

I walk further in the brush she was hiding in and howl "Oh Willie, I know you're here!"

"I knew her scent wouldn't be enough..." he replies, grumbling as he pads past me.

"Moving on..." I think.

~page break (I don't think you want to read her finding more people)~

Now there is only one more person I need to find, Four. I haven't smelled his scent since the game started so he must be downwind of me. Wait. What was that? Hmmm now there's only one person who smells like that, Four, he probably knows that I've smelt him now so I better get going. I hear a twig break behind me, surely Four isn't that careless now is he? I use a branch next to me to take the bandana off and before me I see**...to be continued**

**JK I wouldn't do that to you**

I use a branch next to me to take the bandana off and before me I see deep pools of blue, it is Four but why did he make such a crucial mistake? I look at him and see a cut that runs along his side and it's still bleeding. He looks at me and whimpers,"help" echoes in my mind before he collapses. I run to his side and inspect the wound, it smells like makeup, why? Wait. I test it and lick it cautiously, definitely makeup, and I sigh in relief and realize this is probably part of the trials.

I howl to signal that I have found everyone and eyes appear in among the thick trees as Four gets up and sits before changing back into a human. Everyone follows and looks at me, waiting for my reaction.

I am so pissed that I don't care who he is I walk up to Four and slap him unceremoniously across the face, growling "Don't ever do that to me again." before joining the rest of them as they burst into laughter.

I look at them like they are crazy as they are all curled up in balls on the ground dying of laughter.

After a while, one by one they gradually stop and get serious looks on their faces as they realize I still have more trials ahead of me.

~page break~

"This is the most important trial yet because it is a test of your fighting skills that we use to protect ourselves and others." Four states.

"I should be good at this," I think to myself, "my mom has been teaching me how to fight since I was a small pup."

"So who's first?" I ask.

"No one, you only fight me, it helps us figure out how good you are." Four replies.

"Oh," I think meekly to myself, "yay."

**A/N I wonder how this will play out. No seriously I haven't written a word of the next chapter yet. I literally am winging it. So if you have any suggestions for this story (so that I can improve this one) or for any other stories/spinoffs of this one comment or message me them! I love hearing what people have to say!**


End file.
